The present disclosure relates to the field of integrated circuits, and specifically to the use of integrated circuits in examining objects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of integrated circuits to capture images and to the creation of encrypted digital files of those images.
Laboratory tests on a single chip have developed rapidly in the last decade. The advantages of using a minimal amount of fluids to be tested, the speed of a chip to complete the tests, the minuscule (nanogram, picogram, femtogram) quantity of reagents necessary for reaction, and the ability to build these devices in silicon chip fabrication facilities has led to rapid scientific and economic expansion of the field. However, most Lab On a Chip (LOC) devices are relatively insecure, since anyone holding the LOC device has access to test results, including image files, generated by that LOC device.